


Frantic

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desperation, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to feel that Gabriel is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the spn_gabriel kinkmeme round 3.

* * *

 

It was frantic, clumsy and fucking fantastic. Gabriel had been hurt, sure, but he'd healed up in no time at all. However, his injury had looked gruesome, and clearly Sam had thought the worst for a minute. Because hardly had they left the rotting building of their latest hunt behind before Sam crowded Gabriel up against the nearest wall, and practically attacked him with open-mouthed kisses and rough touches.

 

Normally Gabriel would have the presence of mind to snap them away to somewhere more private or at the very least shroud them from curious eyes. But the thing about Sam was that he had a way of working his way beneath Gabriel's defenses, and leave him a shivering, emotional mess. And tonight, Sam was hyped up on fear-fuelled adrenalin, and displayed a desperate need to prove to himself that Gabriel was still alive. It was contagious in the most intoxicating way.

 

Had anyone asked Gabriel before joining Team Free Will, he would have denied firmly that any simple human could ever make him lose his cool. But Sam had thoroughly killed that notion. He was biting and licking his way around Gabriel's throat and jaw at a furious pace, and Gabriel was so cross-eyed from the frenzied touches that he hardly even knew how to snap his fingers anymore. Or indeed do anything other than just hold on to the broad shoulders and let himself be ravished.

 

Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel's ass, and roughly pulled him up the wall until they were nose to nose, and Sam could press his entire weight against his lover. Gabriel had the vague thought that he was glad he didn't need to breathe, but the change in position also meant that Sam could grind up against all the right places, and soon Gabriel's mind was once again a fuzzed over blur of lust.

 

“I thought I'd lost you... I thought...” Sam was panting into Gabriel's ear, and he truly wished he could reply to that, but he seemed to have completely forgotten how to form words. Instead he just shook his head, and fervently licked the ear closest to him. Evidently, that was all Sam could take. He put Gabriel down just long enough to yank his own pants open and Gabriel's half-way off before he gave up on it and hauled him up the wall again.

 

In hindsight, Gabriel thought they probably looked a little ridiculous. Sam's hair was sticking up in the most interesting directions, and Gabriel's pants were hanging off one leg where it was slung around Sam's hips. Hell, he only had one boot on and frankly he didn't give a shit. Sam was holding them together by a bruising grip on Gabriel's ass with one strong hand, keeping him pressed hard against the wall, while Sam's other hand was between them, keeping their cocks in contact.

 

Gabriel thought it was almost like flying. This abandoning of rational thinking that swept him away on stormy currents. He'd never experienced anything like it in all his time on Earth. It should worry him quite a bit, it really should. But there were searing kisses, stinging bites, and blunt nails digging into his borrowed skin, and it was all just so raw with need. Need to confirm that he was even there, proving with every shudder and every choked gasp that he was alive and whole and Sam's.

 

The frantic caresses were saturated with emotion so heavy that Gabriel felt blessed being the focus of such desperation. Like Sam would literally die if Gabriel wasn't there for him to touch and taste. It rolled off Sam in waves that only served to drive Gabriel higher, so in no time at all he was there on the edge, shuddering and making obscene noises into the night air, while Sam roughly squeezed and stroked him to completion. A few more rough glides across Gabriel's over-sensitive skin, and Sam was also coming, whining like a wounded animal and clinging to Gabriel, as if he would evaporate like a Fata Morgana if he wasn't kept grounded.

 

When his body finally seemed like it wanted to obey his commands again, Gabriel locked his legs tighter around Sam's waist and cradled his face gently with his hands.

 

“Hey... hey, kiddo. I'm alive. I'm here.”

 

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes, but he nodded, and when Gabriel leaned in to kiss him, it was sweet and tender, free of the terror that drove them to this. It was the best Gabriel could do under the circumstances, but he vowed to himself then and there that he would do his absolute best to convince Sam that he wasn't going anywhere. That Sam wouldn't lose one more loved one ever again.

 

Gabriel would make sure of it.

 

End.


End file.
